1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a two-stage ejection mechanism of card connector, and more especially to a two-stage ejection mechanism of card connector which provides an improved structure of a spring pin to simplify the structure and decrease the making and assembling cost of the card connector.
2. The Related Art
At present, a variety of cards, such as PCMCIA(Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) card, SD(Secure Digital) card or CF(Compact Flash) card, are used extensively following with a development of computers and peripherals. Further, the card connector, especially the one that utilizes a two-stage ejection mechanism has a correspondingly great development.
In general, the card connector with the two-stage ejection mechanism as mentioned previously, includes a shield, a housing and the two-stage ejection mechanism. The two-stage ejection mechanism comprises a spring, a slider and a slider pin. The slider is provided with a heart-shaped cam groove, and the slider pin engages with the came groove to move back and forth therein. When a card is held in a room which is formed between the shield and the housing, as pushing the card for the first operation, the card can be loaded in the room by means of the movement of the slider pin and a locking structure of the cam groove. Further pushing the card for the second operation, the card can be unloaded from the room by means of the movement of the slider pin and an elasticity of the spring.
When the slider pin moves in the cam groove, in order to prevent the slider from departing from the cam groove to result the two-stage ejection of card connector losing efficacy, the card connector provides a spring pin by means of designing a new single mold to make or cleaving the shield to shape, and the spring pin contacts and presses the slider pin to hinder it from rising upwardly to depart from the cam groove.
As mentioned above, both of two designs for the spring pin in prior art have serious drawbacks. The former results the card connector assembling difficultly and increases the making and assembling cost, but the latter also increases the making cost and results the card connector making complicatedly, further the EMI(Electro-Magnetic Interference) performance of the shield is decreased because of the shield being cleaved.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a two-stage ejection mechanism of card connector which can avoid the slide pin rising to depart from the cam groove, and assure the EMI performance of the shield, further be provided with a simple structure, a decreased cost and a easy assembling process for the card connector.
To attain the above object, the present invention provides a two-stage ejection mechanism of card connector, which comprises a frame, a slider, a slider pin and a spring. The frame is formed with a cam member therein. The slider, which could slip along a lateral side of the frame, defines a mating portion for engaging with a card. The slider pin includes a pivoting portion, a following portion and an engaging portion. The pivoting portion engages pivotally with the slider. The following portion engages moveably with the cam member and could move back and forth therein. The engaging portion connects the following portion and the pivoting portion therebetween. The spring is located between the frame and the slider to act resilience on the slider. The slider further defines a spring pin, a free end of the spring pin extends a locking portion to contact and press the engaging portion of the slider pin.
As mentioned above, an obvious structure characteristic of the present invention is that the spring pin is directly arranged on the slider. It is not necessary to provide the spring pin by means of designing a new single mold to make or cleaving the shield to shape. In this way, the two-stage mechanism of card connector of the present invention is provided with a simple structure and an easy assembling process. It assures a reliable EMI performance of the shield, and decreases apparently the making and assembling cost simultaneously.